Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione!
by SandritaGranger
Summary: Es el cumpleaños 16 de la castaña y nunca pensó que luego de tantos años de soledad, ese día encontraría pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos:

aquí estoy con otra de mis historias, este es un one-shoot que me ha venido dando vueltas en la cabeza hace bastante dias y que por fin hoy tuve un poco de tiempo para escribir.

Para los que siguen mi historia "Una nueva yo", no se preocupen que pronto la actualizaré.

Bueno aquí los dejo con la pareja Hermione - Severus. Si se que tengo problemas mentales en cuanto a las parejas sobre las que he escrito, pero bueno... asi soy yo xD

Cuando Hermione abre la caja de su regalo, pense en esta imagen www. soloencostarica. com/ trendy/images/ vestidos20de20gala.JPG Saquen los espacios y veanla.

* * *

**_Feliz cumpleaños Hermione_**

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!!!!!!!! - dijeron Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna y muchos otros Gryffindors.

- Chicos?? pero…

- Que acaso pensabas que íbamos a dejar pasar tu cumpleaños así como así??

- Pues… la verdad…si - dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y en un susurro poco audible.

- Venga ya Hermy… vamos a celebrar

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que la sala de los menesteres estaba decorada de manera muggle y que había una torta muy linda en una mesa, junto a una pila de regalos y que en esos instantes Harry le estaba poniendo un gorro en forma de corona de princesa en la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias chicos, esto es bellísimo - dijo la chica abrazándolos a todos.

- Lo mejor por tu cumpleaños 16 Hermione - dijo Ginny

- Gracias, no tenían porque hacer todo esto

- Ya, ya… deja de agradecernos y ven a disfrutar - dijo Harry

Y así empezaron a celebrar los 16 años de la castaña, comiendo torta, jugando juegos tanto muggles como mágicos, riendo, disfrutando su juventud y abriendo los regalos que la chica había recibido.

Luego de la fiesta, los chicos salieron de a poco para que Filch o su gata no los pillara a deshora por los pasillos siendo los últimos en quedar fueron Ron, Harry y Hermione.

- Hermione, te tenemos un regalo muy especial, pero no lo tenemos aquí, está en tu habitación de prefecta.

- Gracias chicos - dijo besando a cada uno en la mejilla - gracias por celebrar mi cumpleaños anticipado. Con los preparativos del baile de mañana, me habría sido imposible hacer todo esto.

- Hay veces que pienso que de verdad se le safó una tuerca a Dumbledore, mira que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y que tengas que ir con Malfoy y abrir el baile con él, con lo mal que se llevan.

- Si, es verdad Ron, pero por algo así lo quizo Dumbledore.

- Que no se le ocurra al hurón engreído lastimarte de alguna manera, si no, ni siquiera Dumbledore me parará.

- Tranquilo Harry, que si me hace algo, se las verá directamente con Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

- Adiós chicos, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana y que no los pille Filch.

- Adiós Hermione, te queremos mucho.

Al llegar a su habitación de prefecta, la castaña encontró sobre su cama una caja y una dedicatoria:

"Para nuestra Hermione, con cariño Harry y Ron"

P.D.: Espero que te guste y lo uses mañana

La chica abrió la caja y se encontró un hermoso vestido color amarillo pálido , unos zapatos a juego y un prendedor para el pelo negro con unos pequeños diamantes.

"Es hermoso… no se como agradecerles este regalo"

Tomando el vestido, lo colgó en su armario y se dispuso a dormir para tener energías suficientes para aguantar a Malfoy.

---

La chica despertó cuando su alarma dio las 8:00. Se bañó, se vistió y partió a sus clases del día, que por ser la fiesta de bienvenida iban a suspender las clases a mediodía para que las chicas se arreglaran y los chicos se aburrieran (xD)

A la hora de almuerzo el trío dorado se pusieron de acuerdo para la noche. La idea era que los tres estuvieran en la misma mesa con su pareja - Harry con Ginny, Ron y Luna, Hermione con Malfoy - pero lamentablemente, la chica tenia que estar en una mesa especial junto a los profesores.

Al llegar la hora de la fiesta Hermione bajo de su habitación de prefecta a la sala común donde iban a estar los chicos esperándola junto a Ginny para ir a al Hall a buscar a Luna y dejar a la castaña con Draco.

- Wooww… te ves fantástica Hermione

- Gracias Ginny, pero les tengo que agradecer a los chicos por el regalo, está hermoso.

- Me alegra que te gustara Hermione - dijo Harry

- Te ves guapísima

- Gracias Ron, pero no vaya a ser cosa que Luna se ponga celosa

- No, ella no es así - dijo Ron

- Uuuhhh… veo que alguien esta enamorado por aquí - dijo Ginny molestando a su hermano

- Mejor bajemos antes de que estos 2 se pongan a discutir - dijo Hermione

- Si bajemos, ahh.. y feliz cumpleaños Hermy

- Gracias Harry

Bajaron los 4 juntos al Gran Hall conversando de todo un poco hasta que Ron se reunió con Luna y Hermione tuvo que irse con el hurón botador sexy (babaaa…)

Luego de la cena, Hermione y Draco tuvieron que abrir el baile por ser los mejores promedios de su generación.

- Te recuerdo Granger que el tener que bailar contigo no es ningún honor, al contrario, me encantaría no hacerlo nunca.

- No te preocupes hurón, para mi tampoco es un honor.

- Al fin terminó esta estupida canción, me puedo ir a lavarme y a botar este traje, fue un horror haber estado contigo, asquerosa sucia, que disfrutes porque veo que Weasel y Potty lo están haciendo.

Y se fue dejándola sola sin saber que había significado lo último que Draco le dijo hasta que empezó a buscar a sus amigos para reunirse y vio a Ron y Luna bailando muy románticamente y a Harry y Ginny en un rincón besándose.

- Genial, que bien por los chicos al fin están sentando cabeza - pensó la castaña - y ahora?? que hago??? creo que daré una vuelta.

---

La castaña se dirigió al jardín cerca del lago y se dio cuenta que en las bancas habían parejas, todo lleno de parejas y ella sola, en su cumpleaños 16, sin sus amigos que ya tienen pareja y ella sin nadie con quien compartir.

Con ese pensamiento se sentó detrás de un árbol, escondida y se puso a llorar por su soledad, por su vida, por todos los sentimientos que esconde para dar una imagen de chica fuerte a pesar de todo lo que la gente del castillo comenta de ella.

Lloraba con tanta pena y rabia que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había escuchado, alguien que era una de las últimas personas que le hubiese gustado que la viese en ese estado, Severus Snape.

- Que te pasa Granger?? - preguntó el profesor con indiferencia - sufriendo porque Weasley y Potter tienen pareja y tu no??

Hermione quedó tan estupefacta al escuchar la voz de su profesor y más al saber que acertaba con su pregunta

- Nada que le interese, profesor - dijo la chica.

- Cuida ese vocabulario Granger, ten más respeto

- Creo que no es el mas indicado para hablarme de respeto!!!! Usted con su ironía y desprecio, lleva años tratándonos mal a mí, a Ron y a Harry que no tiene que venirme ahora con su discurso de profesor interesado en los sentimientos de sus alumnos. Usted que lleva años en soledad, usted que decidió estar sin alguien que lo quiera, usted que cerró su corazón y lo transformó en piedra para hacerle la vida imposible a los alumnos que no sean de Slytherin no es el indicado para pedirme respeto - dijo la chica con mucha rabia y aun llorando por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Snape se quedo de una pieza cuando escucho la respuesta de la chica, pero lo que mas le dolió fue que ella también acertó en todo lo que él siente. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la chica y se quedo mirando como ella lloraba

- No pensé que mi cumpleaños iba a ser así - dijo la chica más para si misma que para el profesor - ayer lo pasé tan bien con los chicos y hoy estoy sola, como siempre lo he estado.

- Tu cumpleaños?? cuantos cumples??

- 16

" Son 20 años menos, pero esta igual de sola que yo ahora y desde siempre. Pensé que Lucius era mi amigo, pero me equivoqué y gracias a Potter y compañía, la única novia que tuve me abandonó.

- Estás mejor??

- Creo que sí

- Sabes, cuando yo tenía tu edad, por muy difícil que se te haga imaginarlo yo tenia novia y amigos.

- En serio??

- Pero no era como la amistad que tiene tu con Potter y Weasley, ellos nunca te dejaran sola, por muy emparejados que estén. Mis amigos me abandonaron cuando se enteraron que era mestizo y mi novia me dejo por culpa del papá de Potter y sus amigotes.

- Por culpa de James?? que hicieron??

- Le hicieron creer a Sophia que yo la traicionaba con Narcisa Black. Nunca me volvió a hablar ni me dejó explicarle que entre Cissy y yo había una amistad que se vio interrumpida por Lucius y su adoración por Voldemort.

- Ohhh… cuanto lo siento profesor - dijo la chica tiritando inconscientemente de frió pues ya era pasada la medianoche y estaba muy helado.

- Ven, vamos a tomarnos algo caliente, estás tiritando

- No se preocupe profesor, no quiero volver aun al castillo, entre usted si quiere, yo me quedo aquí

- No voy a dejar que te de gripe, cabezota. Ven, vamos a mi despacho, no creo que alguien se le ocurra ir a las mazmorras a dejar sueltas sus hormonas.

- jajajaja… no pensé que alguna vez pudiera tener una conversación decente con usted profesor sin que incluyera la frase "20 puntos menos para Griffyndor"

- Yo tampoco.

Y se fueron hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que sentían en ese momento y aunque no lo reconocieran, asombrados de la forma de ser de la persona que iba a su lado.

- Adelante

- Gracia profesor

- Un té??

- Si, muchísimas gracias.

- Aquí tienes Hermione

- Gracias profesor - dijo la chica sorprendida al oír su nombre en labios de su ya no tan odiado profesor de pociones.

- De nada y por favor llámame Severus, creo que estamos en condiciones de tutearnos, aunque sea en privado

- Si, tienes razón - dijo la chica dando un sorbo a su té

- Déjame decirte que hoy te ves muy hermosa - dijo Snape sin imaginarse que la chica de la impresión iba a volcar su té en el hermoso vestido.

- Por Merlín, ya lo eché a perder

- Tranquila, que esa una simple mancha, perdón por hacerte volcar el té

- No te preocupes Severus, pero creo que me tendré que ir a cambiar ropa - dijo la castaña parándose de la silla y acercándose a la puerta

- Espera - dijo Snape tomándola de la mano - no te vayas.

La joven se quedo sin palabras al sentir la mano de Severus con la suya y sin darse cuenta que cada vez se iban acercando más mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos tratando de descubrir en sus miradas los sentimientos del otro.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se alejó lo que pudo de su profesor

- Discul…

- Shhh… ven

Snape la tomó e la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él hasta que el espacio que los separaba desapareció. Fue un suave roce de labios al comienzo, pasó a ser un tierno beso y luego a un beso lleno de pasión y de sentimientos que se fue acabando poco a poco ya que les faltaba aire.

- Severus, no se que me pasó

- Tranquila, sígueme.

Aun tomados de la mano, Snape guió a Hermione a su habitación que estaba a continuación de su despacho. Al llegar ahí, volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez, dejando salir sus sentimientos en ese beso. Snape empezó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de su profesor por encima de su capa negra.

Severus soltó el broche que los chicos le había regalado el día anterior haciendo que su pelo ondulado se soltara dándole un aire tierno pero sexy a la vez a la chica mientras esta iba soltando la capa de su profesor y desabotonando su camisa sin dejar de besarse.

- Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero Severus - dijo la chica sin poder ocultar una hermosa sonrisa

- Eres preciosa y espero que esa sonrisa no se vuelva a ver opacada por lagrimas de soledad, prometo hacer lo que este a mi alcance para que eso no suceda.

- Te lo prometo Severus, no lloraré más por mi soledad

Esta vez fue Hermione quien besó a su profesor con mucho cariño, lo besó tanto que pronto sus ropas fueron un estorbo. Snape fue arrastrando a la chica hacia la cama, mientras no dejaba de repetirle entre beso y beso que la quería.

- Estás segura Hermione, no quiero forzarte a nada

- Estoy segura Severus - dijo la chica dejando ver el cariño hacia su profesor en su mirada.

Severus se puso encima de la castaña y la besó como nunca había besado a alguien en su vida mientras iba entrando en ella. La chica gimió un poco debido al dolor por ser su primera vez, pero pasado unos segundos el dolor se esfumó para dar pasó a una sensación maravillosa que Snape supo reforzar empezando a moverse lentamente mientras la chica lo besaba en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Sus movimientos empezaron a acelerarse mientras ambos no impedían que los gemidos salieran a la luz hasta que llegaron al clímax, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos un segundo con miradas llenas de amor y cariño.

Snape se dejó caer al lado de la castaña y la envolvió en un abrazo, mientras Hermione aprovechó de acurrucarse en el pecho de su profesor.

- Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero Hermione

- Gracias

- Por qué??

- Por hacer que este cumpleaños haya sido el mejor de los 16 que he vivido

- De nada. Hermione…

- Si??

- Quieres ser mi novia??

- Pues claro, yo pensé que te había quedado claro después de todo esto.

- Ehh… bueno si… tienes razón, como siempre

- jejeje…

- Ven preciosa, abrázame y duerme.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho. No tendrás problemas con Dumbledore si se entera de nuestra relación??

- Hmmm… no lo sé. Será mejor que mañana mismo vaya y hable con él.

- Creo que es lo mejor, yo misma voy contigo.

- Buenas noches preciosa

- Buenas noches "profesor" - dijo la castaña con una risa antes de abrazar a su profesor y quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Que les pareció?? 

Es el primer fic sobre esta pareja y mi primer lemmon, asi que espero sugerencias de todo tipo.

besitos a todos y dadle al GO


	2. Chapter 2

Los personaes no son mios, bla bla bla... mas bla blas abajo

* * *

Hermione despertó con el ruido de su despertador y con un pesado bulto en los pies. Se restregó los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su cama, y a los pies de esta, los regalos de cumpleaños de sus padres.

- Ohh… creo que… todo fue un sueño… pero fue tan real - dijo la castaña para si misma.

Empezó a abrir los regalos que le habían mandado sus padres descubriendo una hermosa cadena con una medallita de oro con su nombre en ella.

"Que hermosa, gracias mamá" pensó la castaña y se levantó para dejar la cajita de terciopelo junto al vestido que el día anterior le habían regalado los chicos.

- Espero que la fiesta esta noche no sea igual que la de mi sueño, no me gustaría estar sola el día de mi cumpleaños.

Se fue a bañar, se puso el uniforme y bajó al Gran Comedor donde ya estaban los chicos tomando desayuno (Ron comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar xD).

- Buenos dias chicos

- Buenos días bella durmiente - le respondió Harry - pensabamos ir a buscarte si no llegabas luego.

- Si, es que estaba abriendo los regalos de mis padres.

- Que fuefo - dijo Ron con la boca llena

- Anda Ron… no hables con la boca llena

- Porque no fe fusfa que hafle cof la foca llena??

- Porque es asqueroso Ronald

- Ya, ya… está bien

- Siempre haciéndome rabiar, ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños te cansas

- Es que me gusta verte enojada, jejeje…

- Ya, pero no te vaya a escuchar Luna si no se pondrá celosa

- Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, que tenemos clases con Snape.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a las mazmorras, pero Hermione recordó su sueño y no tenia muchos ánimos de volver a ver a su profesor, sin embargo, hizo uso de su valentía Griffyndor y bajó con los chicos.

Hermione estuvo durante toda la clase sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Snape hablaba, a cada instantes recuerdos de su sueño llegaban a su mente y la hacían ruborizarse y pensar en si el sueño se hiciera realidad esa noche le gustaría o no.

"Hay que reconocer que tiene buen físico" - pensó la chica - "pero tendría que ser muy ilusa para pensar que Snape se vuelva tan tierno de la noche a la mañana"

"_Pero tu estás pensando en la posibilidades de que se vuelvan realidad, hasta te gusta su físico!!!!. Eso no habría pasado si no hubieses soñado eso_"

"Si lo sé… pero no creo que Snape haya soñado conmigo"

"_Hmm… tienes razón en eso… aunque en una de esas… hhuuuyyy.. a Hermione le gusta Snape, a Hermione le gusta Snape_"

"Que vaaa.. no me gusta Snape… "

"_A Hermione le gusta Snape, a Hermione le gusta Snape_"

"Que te calles!!!! No me gusta Severus"

"_UUhhhh… Desde cuando es Severus y no Snape??_"

"Desde..aaahhh.. que tengo que estar respondiendote… dejamé en paz y mejor ponte a trabajar en la poción. Adios conciencia"

- Hermione, te pasa algo??

- No Harry, tranquilo, solo estaba pensando

- En qué?? - preguntó Ron

- En la inmortalidad del cangrejo Ron - dijo la chica (N.A.: cuando uno piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo significa que no estaba pensando en nada o que no quiere contar lo que pensaba xD)

- Ja ja ja … que chistosa Hermione

- Ustedes 3, a trabajar. 20 puntos menos para Griffyndor por conversar en clases.

¬¬'

Ves... que te dije conciencia… imposible que se ponga amable de un día a otro. Y ahora a trabajar.

Severus

Vaya sueño tuve anoche, fue demasiado real, ya me estoy convirtiendo en un viejo verde, imposible. Siento que alguien me mira, ohh... pero si es la sabelotodo de Granger, aunque demás esta decir que en mi sueño se veía hermosa, y besa como los dioses

_Que vas a saber como besas Hermione si nunca la has besado, que yo sepa, con suerte beso al odioso de Krum"_

Si que la besé, en sueños, pero la bese y adiós conciencia.

Hermione

Mierda, mierda… no voy a alcanzar a terminar la poción por culpa de mi conciencia… maldita grrrr… cielo, merlín ayúdame, que ahora si que me quita 100 puntos. Nooo… ya sonó el timbre, me muero, me va a poner un uno, voy a reprobar, me mueroooo…

- Quiero que me dejen una muestra de sus pociones en mi escritorio con su nombre - dijo el profesor.

Los chicos tomaron una muestra de sus "pociones" y la dejaron sobre la mesa del profesor. Hermione con mucha vergüenza dejo la suya también, que estaba de color rojo, cuando debería ser morada.

- Señorita Granger, veo que no terminó su trabajo el día de hoy, veo que se está dejando mal influenciar por sus "amigos".

- Lo siento profesor.

- Lastima que esto bajará su promedio en mi asignatura. Retírese.

* * *

Hola gente:

se que me demore siglos pero aqui esta la continuación de este fic, varios reviews me pedian que lo continuara, que no lo dejara como one shoot y a pesar de que me musa se fue de vacaciones a las Bermudas y mi neurona escritora esta en shock x eso mismo, escribi un poquito, es como un capitulo de transición a lo que sigue en el siguiente que va a ser el último.

Muchisimas gracias x sus reviews a:

- covi

- sindzero

- lavampialis

- s.okita

- tercy-S-Scloe

- nini snape

Grax x sus mensajes y por su animo a continuar.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de vuelta… mucho tiempo sin actualizar este y ninguno de mis fics, pero más explicaciones al final

Aquí estoy de vuelta… mucho tiempo sin actualizar este y ninguno de mis fics, pero más explicaciones al final. ahora los dejo con el capítulo 3 y final.

"Los personajes no me pertenecen porque si fuera por mí Sirius estaría vivo y Severus estaría escondido en mi closet"

_- Señorita Granger, veo que no terminó su trabajo el día de hoy, veo que se está dejando mal influenciar por sus "amigos"._

_- Lo siento profesor._

_- Lastima que esto bajará su promedio en mi asignatura. Retírese._

- Ahhh….., no puede ser, como lo odio. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

- Tranquila Herms, estoy segura que algo podrás hacer para subir tu promedio en pociones, podrías hablar con Mcgonagall – dijo Luna tratando de consolar a la castaña.

- Si quieres podemos hacerle una visita a Snape mientras duerme.

- No Ron, Luna tiene razón, algo haré para subir mi promedio, aunque tenga que estar una semana limpiando calderos a lo muggle. Además no quiero que se metán en problemas por mi.

- Así se habla amiga, y ahora, manos a la obra, no dejaremos que el idiota del profesor de pociones te baje el animo, así que fuera chicos, que nos empezaremos a arreglar para el baile.

- Pero son las 5 de la tarde Ginny y el baile es a las 9, ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo para arreglarse?

- No, es el tiempo necesario hermanito, y si te aburres, puedes ir a ver a Hogsmeade si está lloviendo y vuelves.

- ¿A Hogsmeade? – preguntó Ron con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

- Nada Ron dejalo, que ni una broma entienda este bruto de mi hermano – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – afuera los 2, ahora mismo.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación de la castaña, Ginny y Luna empezaron a preparar a Hermione para la fiesta y a prepararse ellas también y mientras los chicos se aburrian y conversaban en la sala común hasta que fue la hora que todos se reunieron en la sala común ya listos para bajar al gran salón donde sería la fiesta.

- Ginny, te ves hermosa

- Gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy bien.

- Te ves linda hermanita. Luna, te ves bellísima

- Tu también te ves guapo Ronald, gracias – dijo Luna dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Ni se imaginan lo guapa que se ve Hermione chicos – dijo la pelirroja.

- Ahí viene – dijo Luna.

Hermione bajo las escaleras con el hermoso vestido que los chicos le habían regalado el día anterior y gracias a las chicas su cabello estaba hermosamente peinado y llevaba un maquillaje muy sencillo.

- Wooow… Herms… te ves preciosa

- Gracias Harry, aunque le debo agradecer a las chicas que me ayudaron con mi cabello y con el maquillaje y a ustedes por el vestido.

- Te ves guapisima Hermione.

- Gracias Ron. Que dicen si ya vamos bajando, mientras más rápido vamos, más rápido terminaré el baile con Malfoy.

Los cinco chicos bajaron al Gran Salón y tuvieron una maravillosa velada con todos sus compañeros, Hermione tuvo su baile con Malfoy sin ningún contratiempo y luego se fue a reunir con sus amigos.

Al término del baile la castaña tuvo que ir a hacer una de sus rondas de prefecta por los pasillos de las mazmorras sin saber que en Slytherin estaban haciendo una fiesta privada y unos chicos habían botado unos envases de whiskey de fuego en el pasillo por donde iba Hermione tropezándose con ella.

- Mierda… creo que me esguince el tobillo, me duele muchisimo – hablo en voz alta la castaña – aahh… quién habrá sido el idiota que dejo tirada esta botella de whiskey de fuego, debe haber sido algún slytherin.

La chica trató de ponerse de pie para ir a la enfermería apoyándose de la pared, pero le fue imposible porque tenia el pié hinchadísimo y le dolía con solo moverlo.

- Por Merlín, duele mucho – dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor – espero que alguien pase luego por aquí.

La chica estuvo cerca de una hora en el suelo de ese pasillo hasta que vio un poco de luz en la esquina del pasillo.

- Profesor Snape, gracias a Merlín.

- Señorita Granger, ¿qué le sucedió? – dijo el profesor de pociones acercándose rápidamente a la chica

- Creo que los alumnos de Slytherin están haciendo una fiesta en su sala común porque me tropecé con una botella de Whiskey de fuego – le contó la castaña indicando donde estaba la botella – y creo que me esguince el pie, me duele mucho.

- Si, tienes razón, esto es un esguince, pero me temo que é que llevarte a mi habitación, ahí tengo algunas pociones para el dolor y la inflamación, Madame Pomfrey temo que no está en condiciones de atender por hoy.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Madame Pomfrey?

- Tuvo unos inconvenientes con un vino muggle que le regalaron a Dumbledore y que tuvo la brillante idea de abrirlo hoy.

- Jajajajaja… Madame Pomfrey se emborrachó, jajajaja… auch… jajaja…

- Pobre Poppy, mañana es seguro que me pide pócima para la resaca, pero ahora te curaré ese pie.

Severus ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie y al ver que la chica no podía avanzar la tomó en brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la depositó en su cama, poniendo unos cojines debajo de su pie para que descansara.

- Gracias profesor – dijo la castaña.

- De nada señorita Granger – dijo el maestro de pociones mientras buscaba en su estante las pociones para la chica – déjeme decirle que hoy dejó a muchos con la boca abierta, se ve muy guapa.

- Todo es gracias a la ayuda de Ginny y Luna que me ayudaron con el peinado y maquillaje y a Harry y Ron que me regalaron este hermoso vestido por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Por su cumpleaños? – preguntó Snape dándole a beber las pociones para mejorarla.

- Así es profesor, hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 16. Salud profesor – terminó diciendo la chica antes de beberse sus remedios.

- Felicidades entonces – dijo el maestro.

- Muchas gracias profesor, aunque no ha sido uno de mis mejores días – dijo la castaña con algo de pena en su voz.

- Si lo dices por la baja de su promedio en mi clase, podemos arreglarlo con algún trabajo extra.

- ¿En serio profesor? – preguntó la castaña sorprendida y recuperando la movilidad de su pie.

- Digamos que es un… mmm… regalo de cumpleaños.

La castaña se sentó en la cama y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, la chica abrazó a su maestro dándole las gracias por la oportunidad de recuperar el promedio.

(N.A.: Lo que sigue es el pensamiento de Hermione)

"_Alooo… Hermione... ¿estás conciente de lo que haces?, estás abrazando a Snape!!"_

"Si sé que lo estoy abrazando y se siente tan bien, como en mi sueño"

"_A Hermione le gusta Severus, a Hermione le gusta Severus"_

"No me gusta. Y si me gustara ¿qué? no sería la primera alumna que se enamora de su profesor. Parvati estuvo todo nuestro tercer curso loca por Remus."

(Pensamiento de Severus)

"…"

"_Reacciona Severus, te está abrazando, ¡¡respóndele!!_

"Ohh… callaté, nadie te llamo"

"_Severus y Hermione _sentados bajo un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e, primero viene el amor, después matrimonio, después vemos a Severus y Hermione…"

"Que te calles"

- Disculpe profesor, no fue mi inten…

- Shhh… ven – dijo Snape tomándola de la cintura y haciendole una caricia en la mejilla.

"_Cielos es casi como en el sueño"_ - pensó la castaña.

"_Cielos es casi como en el sueño"_ – pensó Snape.

La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y poco a poco se fueron acercándose hasta darse el beso con el que ambos habían soñado durante el día y se dejaron llevar por la pasión y por los sentimientos que ambos tenían escondidos en sus corazones hasta llegar ambos al clímax demostrándose todo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro con su mirada.

- Te quiero Hermione

- Yo también te quiero Severus.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña.

Al fin!! Aquí está el capitulo final de Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione. Se que me demoré muchisimo en subirlo, pero aquí está, espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a quienes leyeron esta historia a pesar de mi demora, los quiero muchos chicos y chicas.

Besos a todos desde Chile

SandritaGranger


End file.
